The present invention relates to that of a newly designed toothbrush, and more particularly relates to that of a toothbrush with a replaceable head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,792, issued to Quigless, discloses a dispensable- head toothbrush and dispenser combination.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,453, issued to Huang, discloses a toothbrush which includes a bristle head and an elongated handle. The bristle head has an elongated shaft extending therefrom, and an engagement rib formed axially on an external surface of the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,884, issued to Allison, discloses a dental type hygiene apparatus, comprised of a toothbrush with a detachable, disposable head and an enlarged handle providing a comfortable, secure grip for people with limited rise of the hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,152, issued to Jeannet et al., discloses an invention which relates to a toothbrush, the brush head of which can be removed from a brush handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,701, issued to Parfenie, discloses a toothbrush which includes a handle and a brush head removably connected to the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,445, issued to Lagieski et al., discloses an oral hygiene system including an aseptic container enclosing a disposable dental hygiene head having a socket for receiving a detachable handle having a male extension for penetrating the aseptic container to engage the socket of the head.
The present invention is that of a newly designed toothbrush that has a replaceable head. The head of the toothbrush and the base of the toothbrush would have complimentary dove tail shapes ensuring that the pieces would fit together snugly. In addition, the present invention would have a mechanism for securing the two components together. The mechanism would either allow the brush head to be secured to the handle with a locking pin that slips through the head and into a hole in the base of the toothbrush, or alternatively, a locking tab that snaps into the hole in the brush handle.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regard as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toothbrush with a disposable head which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toothbrush with a disposable head which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toothbrush with a disposable head which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toothbrush with a disposable head which is economically affordable and available to the buying public.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.